


LeeGaa Smut Drabble

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: I was going through a bunch of drafts and found this from a while ago - it was meant to have a full storyline but because it's from a while ago I can't quite remember what I wanted to do. So, I'm just going to post it in it's full unfinished, hardly edited, and uncensored glory! This is full on smut, and it's inspired by a scene from the book 'Cinder.'I hope you like it.





	

Gaara steps in close to Lee, too close, trapping the Leaf-nin in the corner of the elevator. He analyzes Lees burning face up-close, breathe hitting the older boys features.

"K-Kazekage-Sama, you shouldn't-"

"My name is Gaara." Gaara murmurs in a real deep, raspy voice close to Lees ear. The older teen visibly shivers, feeling a deep tremble run through his entire body. He gulps hard,

"I know..."

"Then say it. Call me by my name, Lee." The Kazekage casually presses one hand against the wall, tilting his head back up to meet Lees onyx eyes.  
At this point Lee can hardly even _breathe_ , let alone speak. He's stuck staring into the ocean of blue in Gaaras eyes, entranced by his rich voice, and mesmerized by how perfect Gaaras completion is. No marks, no texture, no discoloration. Pure porcelain like a doll. The Kage arches a bare brow, his lips only slightly pursed as he waits for the green clad boy to reply.

"Yes, Gaara." Lee responds timidly. The redheads lip quirks upward,

"Good." He chimes quietly, voice rumbling and Lee can  _feel_ it. Gaara slowly reaches forward with his free hand and gently brushes the olders jawline, turning Lees ear closer. "Come to my room in exactly one hour."

Lee finds all the inner strength he can muster, and mutters out, "I can't do that."

In response, Gaara lowly growls, "That's not a request."  
Those words burn into Lees head, down his throat through his arms to the tips of his fingers, back up down his spine and straight to his groin. Gaara can feel the elevator coming to a stop, and instantly backs away from Lee to the other opposite corner. He holds his hands behind his back, keeps his head up, and has his lips set in a tight, thin line. Lee can only silently marvel at the killer control of Sunas Kazekage, and at the same time despise it. As the doors open, Lee can only attempt to straighten himself up as easily as Gaara just had (even though lord knows that's literally impossible.)  
The man behind the elevator tenses from head-to-two when he sees Gaara, and bows in deep respect. Gaara stares at him, nods a single time, and exits the elevator like nothing ever happened. A single bead of sweat rolls down Lees cheek.  
He says nothing.

~

It's late in the evening now, but in the desert the sun is only just now beginning to set. The hallways are dim-lit, and Lee knows it could be even darker in the Kazekages bedroom. Gaara doesn't like the light. The Konoha-nins fists shake at his sides, Lee is terrified. Not of Gaara, but because he knows that once they start, he won't be able to stop, couldn't even stop if he wanted to. Not just tonight, either. Days and weeks and even years after this Lee will feel so empty and unfulfilled because after this night his heart won't be able to stop reaching for Gaaras; And that feeling most likely won't be reciprocated.  
With clammy hands, Lee nervously holds up a fist, and knocks on the door three times in rhythm.  
Silence.  
No footsteps, no shuffling.  
Lee almost worries that he's early, or worse, late. But, he should have known better. In less than a minute after knocking, out of nowhere the two big doors to the Kages bedroom open, and the small leader behind them appears. Lees stomach figuratively falls through the floor,

"Good evening, Kaz-" He starts, is instantly halted with a glare from the redhead, and slowly continues, "Gaara-Sama."  
He exhales with a small smile. Gaaras expression softens and he nods once, then steps out of the way.  
This is happening.  
Lee inhales sharply and forces himself into the room. He hears the two doors shut, feels relieved, and then feels bad again when he hears the 'click' that follows. "S-so, um-"

"Lee, how long has it been since your last visit?"

As Lee turns around, Gaara casually interrupts him as he removes his Kage hat. Lee perks up, being able to answer a question like that as easily as breathing. "5 months." He smiles.

"And how long has it been since the first time I requested you here?" Gaara turns around and begins to strip himself of the many layers of clothing covering his body.

"About a year and a half." Lees brows pull together and upward as he watches the Kazekage shed the bundle of protection he walks in every day.

"I knew you'd keep track." Gaara mumbles as he removes one of the last garments on his body, dropping a heavy chest plate to the floor. The only thing he stands in now is a netted shirt and black knee-length pants. He looks over his shoulder, makes direct eye contact with Lee, and sensually questions in that same damned low voice, "So how long have you been watching me undress?"

Lees heart stops right then and there, and he's sure the embarrassment shows clear in his expression. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Do you enjoy it? Watching me strip?" Gaaras bare brows arch as he turns around to face Lee fully. He subtly walks closer, "Do you like to see me expose myself? To you, alone?"  
Lee certainly can't deny that, how open Gaara is, trusting his entire body to Lee so easily it's a little mind-blowing. The way he walks, so effortless and at ease. It's only really now that Lee realizes how comfortable Gaara has become, and how much of a weight is on his shoulders to treat the lithe body before him so well and carefully (not like he wouldn't anyways.)  
Lee's eyes travel, he watches the tips of the Kazekages toes gently drag across the stone floor, watches the lean calf muscles flex and relax with every step, scrolls upward and can't help but stare at the redheads chest through the netting. "Go ahead, Lee." And now he's right in front of older teen, openly exposed,  _daring_ Lee to touch his pure skin. Lee meets Gaaras eyes, heart pumping so hard it could pop. "That's not a request."  
The words ghost from Gaaras lips, and yet its like an explosion is set off inside Lee. Like a flip is switched, just as he predicted. Carefully, but without hesitation, Lee reaches forward and cups Gaaras jaw and cheek in one hand, leans forward and presses their lips together desperately. Gaaras body pricks slightly at the touch and the sudden movement, but it's to be expected.  
What Lee doesn't expect is how utterly soft Gaaras lips are and how sickly sweet he tastes.  
Gets him addicted.  
Gaara encourages the action, leisurely loops his arms over Lees broad shoulders and gently tugs at the back of the vest he wears. Lee breathes into the steamy kiss, unable to keep himself off Gaara now. He pushes his fingers into the Kages flaming hair and handles the youngers hip with his other hand. Gaara purrs and leans his head back against Lees fingers, unintentionally deepening their kiss further. Lee drags Gaara against his body, and the redhead greedily opens up Lees vest, then quite literally pushes it off his muscled body. The older teen puts in the extra effort to help pull down his own clothes (because to be fair, bodysuits are a struggle,) with both of them eagerly tugging down on the green spandex.  
Lee stops at the hips before pulling Gaaras hands away and breaking their kiss. The pair breathe heavily against each others lips, stocking back up on air for more. Lee decides it's a good time to stop standing and to move, but he's also kind of scared to pick the Kazekage up. So instead, he attacks Gaaras jawline with small kisses and gentle nips while he pushes the younger back in the direction of the bed. He's victorious, and in no time at all has Gaara laying comfortably on his back. Lee plants himself between Gaaras legs and posts his arms beside his partners head.  
Gaara can't stop himself from just staring at Lees body. It's so chiseled and vascular and _hot._  
He wants to touch as much of it as possible.  
Gaara posts his forearms against Lees chest and wiggles slightly, making it very obvious that he doesn't want to be in that position. Lee quickly rolls them over so he doesn't cause problems, and the smaller teen straddles his hips confidently before sitting down, and planting all the little amount of weight he has.  
Lee shuts his eyes and breathes out a heavy moan, naturally pushing his hips up for more. Gaara presses his dainty hands against the sculpted abs below him, he runs the very tips of his fingers along all the lines and crevices, he has Lee shivering. He leans back down and covers the olders lips with his own, molding them together as he continues to feel around.  
Lee firmly holds Gaaras hips down for his own personal enjoyment. He grinds up against Gaara, the sounds of their muffled moans dance together and echo around the room. The Kages nails drag down the Konoha-nins stomach, his chest stutters and his lips feel numb. Gaara bites and pulls back on the olders lip, quickly grabbing Lees attention from his hips back to his face.  
When Lee sees the hunger, the lust, the  _want_ in Gaaras eyes a part of him loses it; That single look is one of the most exhilarating things Lees ever experienced. He groans and sits up, gripping into Gaaras hips and he knows damn well there will be marks later. Lees hands travel up to the bottom of Gaaras shirt, and as if it was some sort of abomination he removes it as quickly as he possibly can.

"Lee," Gaara breathes beside the others head, "I don't want you to have to think anymore," He holds onto Lees shoulders tightly, "I just want you to _go._ "  
Gaara makes this very obvious, and although he knows Lee will never be able to completely submit to that, he will be just that bit more reckless.  
Lee bites Gaaras collarbone and instantly rolls them back over; He lifts Gaaras legs over his hips and licks up the side of his long neck, stopping at Gaaras ear and sucking. With the permission, he's carnivorious, a true beast. And it's _so_ good.  
Gaara whines and turns his head, pushing it back against the pillow and instinctively lifting his hips to connect with Lees.  
The older teen grunts and rolls against Gaara needily, gluttonous for friction and pleasure. Gaara tries to keep his lips sealed as he moans, it's only nature for him to keep quiet. He quickly becomes impatient and starts pushing the rest of Lees suit down from his hips with only his feet, surprisingly good at doing so, while Lee travels south again for a more sensitive area. Lee kisses gently down the center of Gaaras chest, stops at two small little pink nubs. Without warning Lee takes one of them into his mouth and sucks; Receiving a very choked moan from Gaara, who pushes his hips down against Lees and can really _feel_ the pressure. The only thing he can think of is, "More."  
Gaara moans breathlessly, unable to keep quiet. Lee bites the hardened nub and pulls, allowing his hands to travel down Gaaras sides that are too-thin, and stops at the waistline. Another restricted moan, and he's obsessed; Burns Gaaras sounds into his head because they're so god damn delicious.  
Lee slides his fingers under the waistline, along with the underwear beneath, and pulls Gaaras pants down past his knees and easily slides them off from there.  
The Kage groans at the sudden nakedness of it all, feeling the air hit him and NOT feeling anything on him at all except Lee. He visibly tenses.  
Lee sits up a little taller on his knees, taking in the view that he has while he can; Gaara has the back of his hand lifted up to his lips, the other is gripping the emerald colored sheets. His back is straightened out and arched, ribs stark and poking out, stomach flat and slightly caved in. Narrow hips and little-to-no body hair, and, well, he's hard as Hell.  
The older teen can't help himself but to reach down and just  _grasp_ for the pure reaction of it. Dear lord does he get one.  
Gaara can't physically hold back, his head pushes into the pillow and he moans so loud and freely, and Lee thrusts into the bed because he could come right then and there.  
Lee breathes open mouthed, internally wanting to throw away all care and chivalry and just take from the body below him. But he'd never.  
He sucks on his fingers as he strokes upward, and Gaara chomps down on his fist, trying so hard to keep his voice concealed. Lee will not have that. He pulls his hand away and Gaara whimpers, hips twitching. Lee releases his fingers from his lips with a wet 'pop', and posts himself above Gaara with one arm, exentuating all his muscles further.

"Gaara please..." He breathes heavily and lowers his hand to the Kages rear, "Please let me hear you." And presses a single finger into the youngers entrance.  
Gaara grunts, baring the sharp canines in the front row of his teeth. Yeah, only slightly threatening, sure. Lee almost does wonder if it's too much, but after a moment of pressing in Gaara whimpers. He wants to continue; And thank god for that. Lee exhales a sigh of relief and pulls back, then thrusts back in. The Kages face contorts, because at the awkward feeling he instinctively wants to lash out and attack, but then it's so satisfying and it feels so good.

"Ok?"

"Nnng..." Gaara keeps his lip sucked into his mouth, brows drawn tight together and body tense.  
To make things easier, Lee re-connects their lips after a long awaited return, and doesn't resist the tongue anymore. He's practically drinking Gaara up now, who is quickly becoming accustomed to a single finger. And so Lee adds a second, and eventually a third; Until Gaara becomes impatient and doesn't want the small things anymore.

"You're sure?" Lee is more than a little skeptical, but his body is telling him it's done waiting.

"Lee, just _go._ " Gaara demands, holding the back of Lees head. His legs are trembling at Lees sides, and his member is dripping with pre-cum. With Lees underwear long-gone by now, the primal instinct returns and he presses against Gaaras prepared hole, and into, then gradually further. He moans from the back of his throat, deep and harsh. Gaara is so  _so_ tight and all he wants to do is simply  _ruin_ him.  
The redhead takes tight fists of shaggy, outgrown black hair and silently braces himself, dealing better with the pain when he says nothing. For the first time, Lee can only hear himself breathing so heavily and wanting so much more; And for a second it deeply worries him, until he hears Gaara quietly groan, "Move-!"  
Screw waiting around for more, they're both so ready to go and so ready to just release. Lee pulls out, waits only a very little bit, then presses back in, continuing to quicken as they go and the more he hears Gaaras cries and moans as he embraces the pain and becomes comfortable.

"Lee- I need-" Gaara gasps, trying to push his hips more upward then downward. Lee catches on quickly and posts back onto one arm, reaching down to grasp Gaara again with his free hand on a particularly hard thrust. The younger cries out, tossing his head and raking his fingers across Lees neck. It's not long before the little 'mores' and 'fasters' and 'harders' come; Lee is actually appalled at how vocal Gaara has become. But he's on the edge, and it's obvious his partner is too. There's no more coherent words, just weak and hard and needy sounds that are gradually becoming higher and higher, and It's Gaara who is the first to completely lose himself; The moan that rips from his throat cracks in the middle because his throat is burning at his point, Gaara spills over both their abdomens, going as far as their chests, too. His legs pull Lee deeper in, his arms hug the older even closer, and in that moment he's gone and he can't see anything.  
Lee continues to move, thrust into Gaaras small body, his head telling him to go as deep as possible and to stay there. He sucks at Gaaras neck like a leech who's never tasted blood before, because if this is the only time he'll get to mark Gaara, he will mark _everywhere._  
So close, too close, Lee grabs Gaaras hand and they dig their nails into each other, Lees jaw hangs open and he moans Gaaras name and his muscles tense so tight and he finally finds sweet release, He comes hard inside the tight heat, burying himself, and keeping still until his body won't let him anymore. And he moves back, and gently rocks forward, until he's softened enough to pull out.  
Gaara growls lowly under his breathe, kneading the muscle between Lees shoulder blades while their bodies relax.

"... Was that ok? Are you alright?" Precious Lee, the first thing he asks after sex of course. Gaara looks up at him with his brows contracted, chest still heaving.

"Idiot." He mutters and then half-smiles light-heartedly. "I'm fine, Lee." He shuts his eyes and relaxes his head. The Leaf-nin grins and laughs tiredly, still holding himself up above Gaara, watching his lean body relax and shift. His body is simply glowing, and Lee finds that Gaara is the most beautiful human he's ever layed eyes on.  
Black hooded eyes open at once, feeling watched.

"Yes?" Gaara exhales questioningly.

"Ah- Sorry!" Lee laughs goofily and falls beside him onto the bed. Gaara turns his head over, he stares at Lee blankly, thinking.  
The older stares back, his smile softening and his expression sweet as sugar. In their moment of silence, it feels like there's a brick wall between them but at the same time they're calm as if they're lying on clouds. Without breaking eye contact Gaara rolls onto his side, close against Lee, and pecks his lips innocently. He leans down and hides in the crook of Lees neck, completely nuzzles himself against the older teen and clings to him.  
'So cute.' Lee grins from ear to ear and envelopes the rest of Gaara with his arms, hugging him protectively as if he was protecting the Kazekage from the rest of the world.

"... Lee." Gaara mumbles sleepily.

"Yes?"

"You realize that I'm not just a Kage to you anymore, correct? I'm not just a friend anymore, a mutual." He's suddenly serious.

"Yes..."

"I've exposed myself, and I've allowed you to see the most intimate parts and I've allowed you to touch my heart, Lee. I've trusted you with my entire being, and I still am right now. You understand?"

"Of course I do." Lee holds onto the redhead tightly.

"So you should also understand this is for a reason, and I won't just be letting you go." Gaara sighs softly, and it's Lee that shifts back and looks down,

"What does that mean?"

"Well..." Gaara shifts his eyes, "I know I'm still not completely in touch with all my emotions and I really don't understand them..." His cheeks dust pink, "But I think what I feel for you is love. I didn't know how to go about this, but I knew I wanted it with you. So I tried in the only way I really knew..."

"Aggressively." Lee responds teasingly.

".. Yes..." Gaara smiles softly. "Aggressively."


End file.
